


Takumi, Rina, and work

by akanenonohara



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanenonohara/pseuds/akanenonohara
Summary: This is an extremely short story I wrote as a warmup to get into a writing mood. It is about Takumi struggling with the idol work she’s been given, and Rina giving her a solution. It may be a bit OOC since it was merely a warmup, but I hope you all enjoy nonetheless.
Relationships: Fujimoto Rina/Mukai Takumi
Kudos: 4





	Takumi, Rina, and work

A loud sigh floated through the air, as the girl harshly plopped down onto the office sofa. She was irritated by all the work she had been given lately, so many stupid jobs! Couldn’t the producer find her anything better to do?  
“Takumin, what’s wrong? Ya look pretty down, poyo” a familiar voice pulled her from her thoughts.  
“Rina...I thought ya didn’t have work today, why’re ya here?” she responded, feeling a bit at ease seeing Rina’s familiar face.  
“Oh? Not gonna tell me ‘It’s Takumi!’? Ya must be bothered, poyo”  
“That didn’t answer my question at all...”  
Rina then plopped down on the couch next to Takumi.  
“Takumin, if somethin’s botherin’ ya, you can tell me y’know!” Rina gave her a small smile, Takumi couldn’t help but smile a bit in return.   
“Alright,” Takumi said in a tone softer than normal, “I’ll tell ya”.  
Takumi explained to Rina her issues with all the odd jobs she had been giving recently. Once she was done, Rina grabbed onto her hand and yanked her off the couch.  
“Rina?! What’re ya doin’?!” Takumi shouted as Rina was dragging her away from the couch.  
“If yer upset by it, we gotta tell the producer off! He can’t give you shit jobs all the time, I’ll tell em to assign ya better ones!” Takumi scoffed and smiled at this. That was her Rina.


End file.
